verdad o engaño
by Hiems
Summary: Bella y Edward no se llevan muy bien. Són como el dia y la noche... pero poco a poco iran sucediendo cosas por las que deberan elegir y sobretodo.... CREER.
1. Chapter 1

Todos los personajes, lugares , u otros sitios pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo sólo lo utilizo para pasar un buen rato .

Hola!! después de tardar un poco en decirdirme decidí gracias a mamen (tQ ) de que podía escribir un fic sobre el Crepúsculo y.. aqui está el primer capítulo! De cuántos capítulos constará no lo sé pero sí varios, . También deciros que contiene SPOILERS DE ECLIPSE! Ah! También que no transcurre al mismo tiempo del libro, habrán a lo mejor cosas parecidas pero no lo mismo. Y pues bueno me adentro en este proyecto! Disfrutad y nos vemos al final!! Un besazo!!

Sanny presents... Verdad o Engaño Capítulo 1!

CAPÍTULO 1: El cambio de imagen

**POV BELLA**

Me cogí el pelo amarrado en una cola de caballo y me corté un buen mechón de pelo castaño . Antes, suelto, me llegaba hasta mas o menos los codos pero ahora..me desaté la cola y me miré al espejo.

- Oh! Que corto lo tengo ahora! - exclamé, aunque ciertamente no me quedaba muy mal. Alice tenía razón.

Ahora lo tenía poco más largo de los hombros, con las puntas rectas, y el flequillo al lado . Gracias a una mascarilla que el dia anterior le había puesto Angela tenía el pelo completamente liso. De repente se me ocurrió algo. Bajé las escaleras de dos en dos dejando todo el cuarto de baño un completo desastre y fuí a el salón dónde mi padre estaba viendo en la televisión una serie policíaca de.. haria unos 30 años?

- Papá me das dinero para ir a la peluquería?- le pregunté sabiendo la respuesta. Él se giró mirándome a los ojos y es que verdaderamente mi padre era muy guapo. Su pelo oscuro, sus ojos en esos momentos de un color caramelo fuerte, su nariz y su bocas perfectas se notaban. Además que tenía un cuerpo bastante bonito y su piel blanca contrastaba bastante con su pelo. Muchas chicas de la comisaria nuevas, intentaban ganárselo sabiendo que seria en vano...

- Bella, ya sabes que sí pero.. no te lo acabas de cortar?- me preguntó alzando una ceja.

- Ya, pero es que las puntas me han quedado muy rectas y me lo quería desnivelar un poco y además --

- Vale, vale - la corto su padre riendo, mostrando una dentadura envidiablemente perfecta- coge el dinero del bote de la cocina. - dijo mientras iba hacia la cocina y cogía 50€ (N/A: como es casi que el dollar..)

Adiós papá - y me fui por la puerta en busca de mi furgoneta roja, aparcada en frente de la casa.

Conducí más bien poco y es que me gustaba ir a la peluqueria deForks por que a parte de que me conocían y se "enriquian" a mi costa me trataban muy bien. Y es que ... me gustaba bastante cambiarme de peinado. Quizás sea porque me aburria del corte, porque necesitaba un cambio de aires o simplemente porque me aburria.

A la tarde ya tenía mi pelo totalmente cambiado y listo para el día siguiente de clases. Estaba conduciendo con el coche cuando vi una pequeñisima tienda de ropa y , obviamente, cara y de marca. Aparqué y decidí entrar a ver que veía de ropa o pantalones.

Luego de dar vueltas vi el jersey perfecto. Era azul de tirantes, de pecho prieto y luego caía la tela libremente. Decidí comprarmela y llegué a casa satisfecha de mi compra.

Cuando llegué vi que no había nadie, pero sabiendo el porque decidí calentarme una pizza al microondas. Cuando sonó el "click" cogí la pizza dispuesta a comerla pero se apagó la luz.

Vale Alice o la enciendes o... o no te enseño las nuevas compras!! - le chillé a la nada en la cocina. Al momentó vi a Alice con el plato de pizza delante mio, cuando las luces se encendieron.

Hola!- me saludó- primero come pero luego..ooooh!! que bien te queda el corte Bella!!

Jeje gracias – y le sonreí – la verdad es que me lo corté aquí en casa y luego me lo escalaron un poco en la peluqueria

Pues te queda genial en serio. - me contestó – venga cena y luego me enseñas eso.

Estuve cenando y hablando con Alice de el instituto. Era domingo y al dia siguiente había que ir. Era octubre, pero raramente, hacía más calor de lo normal aún así nublado. Apenas hacía un mes que habíamos empezado las clases pero los profesores ya nos ponían bastantes deberes.

Acabé – dije mientras dejaba el plato en el fregadero- Vamos al comedor tengo allí la bolsa- le dije mientras nos dirigíamos allí. Mi comedor era de sofa de cuero, muebles de madera de roble, y una tv plana alucinante, perfecto para ver pelis con el Home Cinema. Las paredes eran de un lila pastel.

Nos sentamos en el sofá y encendí la tv mientras Alice miraba el jersey azul nuevo.

Oh! Bella póntelo mañana – me dijo mientras lo miraba- te quedará perfecto

-Bueno mañana.. mañana hará sol? - le pregunté. Cerró los ojos y se concentró al máximo.

Pues.. de momento si – me contestó abriendo los ojos – así que mañana no me esperes ok?

Vale - y me despedí de ella con dos besos.

A las 11 llegó Charlie a casa . No quise que me viera asi que fui corriendo hacia a mi habitación, para al día siguiente enseñarle mi corte y el jersey, todo junto. Cuando pasó por mi habitación me hice la dormida.

Al día siguiente me levanté temprano y miré por la ventana. Había nubes pero a lo lejos se veía el sol. Esperaba que hiciera algo de calor como el dia de antes.

Así que con este pensamiento me duché y bajé a almorzar con unos vaqueros, converse azules y mi nuevo jersey.

Hola hija! - me saludó mi padre en cuanto levantó la vista del diario- ooh! Que bien te queda el corte y esa camiseta, es nueva verdad?- me preguntó. Sí, aunque no lo pareciera era bastante detallista.

Si!- le afirmé- es de ayer que la vi y me gustó.

Bien, bueno me voy que hoy no pasara Alice a buscame ok?- le dije mientras me iba y cogía una chaqueta finita.

Ten cuidado ok? - me dijo dándome un beso. - ah! Dile a Alice si la ves que luego se pase por aquí...

Pasa algo papá?- le pregunté preocupada. Que yo supiera sólo la llamaba en casos bastante.. ¿graves?

No tranquila ves. - Y se fué dejándome con la duda. Cogí mi chaqueta tejana y me fui hacia el coche.

De camino al instituto iba pensando.. que debería haber pasado para que mi padre la llamara a Alice? Normalmente sólo la llamaba con algo relacionado con.. bueno en realidad no lo sabía pero era algo de unos Vulturis, Vultoris o algo así. Y es que si.. mi padre ES un vampiro.

Perdí el hilo de mi pensamiento cuando empezó a llover... Pero nunca dejará de llover en este maldito pueblucho? Dónde estaba sol de esta mañana? Me fijé entonces que había llegado al aparcamiento del instituto, y unos coches atrás estaba Alice saludándome con su perfecta sonrisa. Aparqué mi destartalada furgoneta roja al lado del descapotable de Rosalie, y bajé llevando conmigo la mochila, la chaqueta y.. el chubasquero.

Vale.. Alice sé que tu no siempre aciertas pero.. porque me dijiste que haria buen tiempo?- le pregunté algo irritada en cuanto llegué a ella. Me molestaba bastante que me mintieran, y encima era porque...

Oh! Bella una pequeña mentira chiquitita, chiquitita, para que estés mas arregladilla no pasará nada. Además si te viera Chad...- oh, no ahi empezabamos otra vez!

Rodé los ojos desesperada. De verdad todavía estaba con eso? Chad era un chico alto, más bien delgaducho, de pelo oscuro, nariz recta y definida, labios finisimos y los ojos ... bien los de un vampiro. Aún así él tenia un encanto bastante.. personal? Estaba claro que nunca se lo reconoceria. Vivía junto a su hermana Tania en la casa de los Cullen, y Alice no hacía mas que repetirme que era el único soltero que había en su casa... y de echo yo podría salir con él si no fuera taaaan pesado.

No voy a salir con un maldito vampiro Alice. - murmuré y la vi con los ojos abiertos como platos y alcé la voz. - no es por ti y lo sabes! Pero ese chico no me cae bien y punto.

m.. Bella porque no cambias ese concepto de mi!?- dijo de golpe Chad apareciendo de dios sabe dónde metiéndose en nuestra conversación.

Chad porque no te callas? Eres un pesado en serio...- le dije con el cejo fruncido- Es que en serio eres un pesado eh!- Me giré y vi que Alice estaba al lado de el insti para entrar pero mirando hacia nosotros, bastante alejada. Hice el ademán de irme de allí pero algo me lo impidió, concretamente alguien bastante helado.

Espera.. un dia deberiamos quedar para hablar ok?- dijo él convencido y riéndose con ganas. Y ese dia que, no sabía porque ya estaba enfadada me giré y le respondí algo mal:

Pero es que tu te has tomado algo de droga o asi?- le dije rechinando los dientes.

Chad se dejó de reir y me miró con gesto duro, que incluso me dió algo de miedo.

Esta tarde a las 6 te espero en el porche de entrada de tu casa. Pasare con el BMV. - y se marchó sin más. Vi como Alice se acercaba a mi ahora en medio de el río de estudiantes que entraba en los edificios corriendo por la incesante lluvia, de la que en esos momentos ni me acordaba.

Bueno, vamos dentro?- me preguntó ella – Yo no, pero tu te helarás.

Y haciéndole caso entramos las dos hacia el instituto dónde pronto nos separamos cada una a su clase. A primera hora me tocaba Matemáticas. Me senté al penúltimo sitio de la clase como siempre cuando entró él.

Tenía el pelo castaño claro, los ojos casi negros, (cosa que me daba mala espina), nariz y boca perfectas. Su piel era blanca como la leche y su cuerpo perfecto, escultural. Como el de un modelo de revista.

Me miró.

Y me asusté.

Retrocedí un poco con la silla, todo y estar yo en la otra punta de la clase. Sus ojos destilaban odio, asco, amargura hacia mi y eso era algo que nunca comprendería. Desvié la vista, porque realmente me deprimia y vi a Chad a mi lado ya sentado. Porque si, se sentaba a mi lado en Mates y iba a mi curso. El último antes de la graduación, al igual que los demás Cullen.

El profesor, me hizo romper el hilo de mis pensamientos, entrando en clase. Era un hombre ya mayor con su calvita y el poco pelo que tenía blanco. Además era muy amable. Comenzó la clase en cuanto pidio silencio.

Miraba a la profesora con aire ausente. Historia nunca me gustó ni me gustara, pero con esta profesora menos aún! Era terriblemente repetitiva. Y creo que eso se notaba en mi cara de aburrimiento y cansancio porque Angela que estaba sentada a mi lado en la mesa, rompió un trozo de papel de su libreta y comenzó a escribir algo. De mientras hice como que atendía para disimular y se me vino a la mente lo que me dijo Chad antes de entrar. Angela me pasó el papelito.

_T**e paso a recoger luego del instituto?**_

**N0 puedo, me viene a recoger Chad lo siento.**

_**Ahora te llevas bien con él? o.0**_

**No, pero.. en fin, paso una cosa y me dijo que vendria**

_**Ah.. **_

**Para que?**

_**Bueno era para decirte si te querias venir a Port Angeles, que han abierto una librería nueva. **_

**Este finde te parece bien? D**

_**Vale, me guardo el papel por si luego te echas atrás eh! Jeje**_

**Ok. **

-Chicos ya podeis salir- anunció la profe, y yo como buena alumna salí corriendo de aquella clase hacia el comedor. En la puerta esperé a Angela.

sabes que hay para comer hoy?- le pregunté mientars nos dirigiamos al comedor.

Pues me parece que habia ensalada y algo mas...

Cuando tuvimos las bandejas en la mano ibamos a ir a la mesa cuando tropecé delante de la mesa de Edward y me caí al suelo de cara, cayéndome toda la comida encima. Todavia con la cara en el suelo noté como mis mejillas se iban tiñiendo de rojo a la misma vez que toda mi cara y de fondo escuchaba las risas del comedor entero. Pero hubo una que, me decepcionó escuchar.

Angela se acercó a ayudarme.

Estas bien Bella?- me preguntó mientras veía lo preocupada que estaba ella.

-. Si ayudame a levantar por favor- musité yo todavia roja.

Me levanté y vi a Edward riéndose con la pierna estirada y señalándola. Entonces lo comprendi todo., ya que fué él el que me hizo tropezar. Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas dejé la bandeja a Angela y me fui corriendo al coche oyendo como Alice le chillaba a su hermano por su comportamiento. Llegué al coche y me apoyé en el cuando una mano fria levantó mi cara.

Uola!! Qué bien! Nunca pensé que escribiria otra historia a parte de El Escondite ( HP) pero me vino la inspiración así de golpe! Jajaja. Pues nada deciros que intentaré subir regularmente, que este chap está unpoco así, así pero prometo intentar mejorarlo en los proximos chaps ok? Espero que os guste!!

besos de chocolate!

sanny-potter


	2. Las dudas

Todos los personajes, lugares , u otros sitios pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo sólo lo utilizo para pasar un buen rato .

Buenas! Aquí estoy con el segundo capitulo de este fanfic! Se me hace algo dificil escribir a un Edward tan malo pero .. es por una buena causa os lo prometo :)

* * *

Sanny presents... Verdad o Engaño Capítulo 2!

CAPÍTULO 2

**POV BELLA**

_Llegué al coche y me apoyé en el cuando una mano fria levantó mi cara. _

Te encuentras bien?- me preguntó cuando vi sus ojos llenos de preocupación.

Tu no estabas enojado conmigo?- le repliqué mientras me deshacia de su mano en mi barbilla y miraba al suelo algo avergonzada aún.

Cómo bien has dicho estaba, se puede saber que ha pasado?- me preguntó curioso.

Porque tendria que decirtelo?- le pregunté perdiéndome en sus ojos dorados.

Es sencillo, no quiero que te sientas mal- me contestó usando aún su voz suavemente. Y viendo que lo único que queria era que me encontrara mejor le dejé algo de espacio.

Bueno, me pasó algo en el comedor. - le dije mientras sentía como en mis mejillas se sonrojaban otra vez a causa de la vergüenza.- ...Te importa que entre en el coche?

Vamos al mio anda. - me dijo mientras señalaba su coche y me rodeaba con el brazo mis hombros.

Y yo que no tenia muchas ganas de llevar la contraria a nadie y que sabía que era inútil escapar de él me dejé llevar hasta su BMV descapotable azul, que estaba a unos metros de mi furgoneta. Entré y me senté en el sitio del copiloto, mientras Chad se sentaba en el lugar del piloto y encendía la calefaccción.

Busca en la guantera y mira algun CD si quieres- me dijo. La abrí y estuve buscando hasta que encontré el disco perfecto. Lo puse y escuché como la primera canción inundaba el coche.

Kudai?- me preguntó él con una ceja alzada.- Pensaba que no te gustaban...- se respondió a si mismo. Ahora era mi turno de sorprenderme.

A mi me encanta Kudai- le aclaré mientras me encogía un poco mas en el asiento.

Tienes frio?- Me preguntó algo preocupado- Es que la calefacción esta bastante alta.

Un poco la verdad...- dije mientras me encogía un poco más.

De repente el silencio se apoderó del coche y sólo se escuhaba el repicotear de la lluvia en la carroceria y la suave musica de Kudai. Estuvimos asi unos minutos, cuando sonó el timbre de final de comida y vuelta a clase.

Vamos?- me preguntó él aún sin moverse y mirando al frente.- Te compañaré hasta la entrada.

Y tu no entras?- le repondí con la ceja alzada.No podía volver a estar con Edward en la misma clase, recosté mi cabeza en el cabezal del asiento.

Pues.. verás hoy la practica de biologia no me gustara asi que.. par que perder el tiempo? Me voy ahora a casa y ya está.- Todavia no estoy controlado del todo- pensó para si mismo.

Cerré los ojos y le contesté.

Yo tampoco iré.

Cómo? Desde cuando ud. señorita Bella Swan no va a clase? Venga!- me reprendió

Oye! Que ni siquiera te has levantado me quedo y punto. Si quieres me voy..- vi que se le iluminó la cara así que decidí acabar la frase-a mi coche no a clase.

Entonces te llevaré a casa ok?- me dijo con tono serio.

Ehm.. es que yo no puedo.- definitivamente no estaba dispuesta a que Charlie me viera alli antes de hora.

Cómo que no? Adelantamos la quedada y ya está. - dijo mientras arramcaba el coche. - Pero yo de tí me pondría el cinturón- me avisó poniéndose el suyo también.

-No conducirás como Alice?- le pregunté temerosa colocándome el cinturón yo también. Esa chiquilla era como un duendecilo en apariencia pero en cuanto tocaba un coche con suerte podías ver algo con claridad por la velocidad que tomaba.

Iré con cuidado lo prometo!- me dijo riéndose mientras chirriaban las ruedas del acelerón.

Al final llegamos a casa.

Ejem.. Chad- le dije mientras aparcaba delante del porche de casa, todavia dentro del coche.

Dime- dijo mientras sacaba la targeta de la ranura para parar el coche.

Que esta no es mi casa.

Ya lo sé. - y me sonrió. Me quedé embobada mirándole Diablos! Porque me tenia que deslumbrar justo ahora¿? Cuando volví en mi, vi a Chad fuera del coche apoyado en la carroceria azul.

Maldito vampiro – murmuré. Abri la puerta del BMV y en cuanto puse un pie en el suelo me tambalee levemente. Me angustiaba saber que iba a pisar la casa de los Cullen y a quien me encontraria dentro. Pero sobretodo dudaba d emi reacción ante él, ya que esta vez era la última que me ponía en ridiculo delante de todo el colegio. Y si tenia que hablar con Charlie lo haria...

Bella te encuentras bien?- se preocupó Chad acercándose a mi.

Me puse finalmente de pie y me apoyé en el coche, resbalándome poco a poco , sentándome en el suelo notando como me clavaba las piedras. En ese momento me dió igual, mi cabeza daba más vueltas que un tio vivo y necesitaba estirarme en algún sitio. Chad se agachó y en un segundo noté como dejaba te tocar el suelo con mi cuerpo y me entraba en casa. El camino de entrada hacia la casa se me hizo eterno porque Chad me llevaba con mucho cuidado, pero noté como un dolor punzante se me agolpaba en la cabeza y no cesaba.

Después todo lo vi negro.

Ten cuidado- pidió susurrando alguien- y tápala con las sabanas

Habéis llamado ya a casa?- Preguntó otro con el mismo tono de voz.

Si, Charlie dijo que no había problema. Además que le tocaba un turno entero así será mejor. - contestó otro - Noté cómo una mano muy fria se ponía en mi frente y temblé por el contacto tan frío.- Parece que va reaccionando.

Mejor que nos vayamos- dijo otra voz.Yo tenía miedo de quedarme en ese sitio. Ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba, así que intenté llamar a la primera persona en la que pensé.

E...Chad...- murmuré medio ronca todavia con los ojos cerrados. Inmediatamente noté como la cama se hundía y como la cama estaba apoyada en la pared, me ajusté un poco para que él se pudiera sentar mejor.

Me voy a ver si vienen los demas del instituto. Seguro que estareis bien los dos solos?- esta vez reconocí la voz de Carlisle

Abrí un poco los ojos, y aunque lo veia todo horrorosamente borroso pude distinguir la silueta de Carlisle en la puerta agarrando el pomo para salir. Al verme despierta sonrió soltó el pomo y vino hacia mi.

Cómo te encuentras?- me preguntó Carlisle agachándose a la altura de la cama.- ya he llamado a Charlie y dijo que no hay problema en que te quedes tranquila.

Suspiré y volví a cerrar los ojos. No tenía ganas de quedarme en esa casa pero no tenia mas remedio así que asentí y me intenté reincorporar.

No, no- me ordenó Carlisle- necesito saber que te ha pasado.

Estaba algo cansada, además que hace un par de días que me dolia algo la cabeza nada más. - le contesté intentando tranquilizarle.No me gustaba que hicieran un paripé, incluso creo que deberían estar acostumbrados por que con lo patosa que soy...

O quizás porque Edward Cullen – enfatizó Chad enfadado- la tiró al suelo...

Carlisle abrió los ojos sorprendido de que su hijo pudiera haberme echo caer al suelo. Y yo tonta como soy no pude más que defenderle porque sabia que el enfado de un padre vampiro no era nada bueno. Por propia experiencia vamos.

Me caí yo sola no le hagas caso- le dije esbozando una sonrisa para hacerlo mas creíble. - Me tropecé con mis propios pies.- Chad se quedó alucinando y papá vampiro frunció el ceño.

Bueno, ahora descansa y luego ya hablaremos. - viendo que Chad iba a abrir la boca Carlisle se lo dijo antes- si, te pueeds quedar pero si se duerme baja al comedor debemos tener una pequeña charla tu y yo . - y diciendo esto último se fué por la puerta. Miré a Chad con ojos suplicantes para que no me hiciera preguntas de mi actuación. Suspiró y me hizo tumbarme en la cama. Él se tumbó a mi lado y mientras me acariciaba el pelo me dormí.

Me levanté esta vez ya sintiéndome bien, y me senté en la cama. Observé con detenimiento la habitación en la uqe me encontraba y sonreí. En el cabezal de la camahabía una ventana que daba a un pequeño bosque. Paralelamente a la cama vi un armario de color marron clarito con un espejo. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un azul pastel muy bonito al igual que la colcha de la cama. Me fijé entonces en que llevaba un pijama azul con el pantalon azul tambien y linias blancas. Bajé descalza despacio por las escaleras llegando al comedor, y no sabiendo que hacer me senté en el sofá y me tapé con una manta color crema que había allí. Encendí la tv y esperé a que alguien apareciera.

-Cómo estas?- me preguntó Chad de repente apareciendo a mi lado y acurrucándose a mi con la manta.

Pues sin duda mucho mejor que la última vez que me desperté. - le expliqué. Nos quedamos en silencio viendo la tv hasta que hablé.

Ehm.. te has enfadado conmigo?- y le miré a esos ojos negros. ..¿Negros?

No, no sé de dónde sacas eso. - me aclaró agarrandome la mano y entrelazándola con la mia bajo la manta.- Porque?

Pues.. como defendí a Edward...- Esta vez tomé fuerzas para intentar explicar algo que ni siquiera yo sabía.

¿porque viniste a Forks?- me preguntó mirandome a los ojos.

Cómo?- me había quedado shockeada. Sin duda no me esperaba esa pregunta sino que esperaba que me dijera que.. por que le había defendido, o porque me llevaba mal con él...

Pues que tu viniste más tarde y no se.. siempre se me hizo curioso. - Tragué saliva y pensé en no explicarselo pero, se lo merecía por todo lo que había echo por mi.

Hace 2 años llegué con mi padre de Italia. Mi madre murió en un accidente de tráfico dónde conducía ella.Era de noche y estaba lloviendo a cántaos. Todos íbamos en el coche pero ... - Chad me apretó con fuerza la mano para infundarme ánimo para seguir. Todavía mi mente me jugaba malas pasadas recordando cómo murió Renée. - ...un coche nos inentó hacer un adelantamiento o algo así, realmente no lo recuerdo bien. Sólo supe que me quería morir cuando vi a mi madre saltar por el cristal delantero y caer en el arcén. - y sin poderlo soportarlo más las lagrimas comenzaron a empapar mi rostro.. una tras otra...- mi padre a una velocidad irreal tomó el volante del coche lo paró y tras ver que yo estaba bien salió corriendo a la carretera. Yo luego después del susto y todo me desmayé. A l día siguiente me desperté y mi padre me contó lo ocurrido y el porqué a mi no me había sucedido nada. Luego nos mudamos hacia aquí.

Chad inmediatamente cuando acabé mi relato me abrazó y me acunó hasta que me tranquilicé .

Ven, vamos a la cocina que necesitas algo de chocolate y luego te cuento yo mi historia de cómo me convertí en vampiro. Que al fin y al cabo era el porque debías venir aquí. - Me acompañó hasta la cocina y cogimos algo de chocolate negro. Él agarró una botella de la nevera de color rojo y volvimos al salón. Sólo que esta vez yo me acurruqué a su pecho y el me pasó un brazo por detras.

Verás yo a los 16 años era un niño pijo y mimado sin remedio. Mis padres trabajaban mucho, y es que mi padre era abogado y mi madre doctora, como Carlisle por lo tanto en casa entraba muuucho dinero. Hace ya 75 años iba yo caminando con mis vestimentas nuevas.. en fin una gozada, cuando pasé por un parque y vi a unos chavales tomar droga. Yo inconsciente me acerqué y bueno, ya te puedes imaginar verdad..- Chad suspiró y bajó la cabeza avergonzado. Aún así yo me sentí fatal por que esta mañana le había dicho sobre la droga... ahora si entendía su reacción. Y cómo él me hizo le apreté la mano-...

Cómo te conviertieron?- le pregunté. Estaba curiosa por ello.

-Pues a mi se me hizo habitual tomar de todo y..un dia me pasé de sobremanera. Iba a comprar la droga en una calle oscura de noche y luego al callejón paralelo era dónde me la nifaba. Esa noche me pasé y .. el vampiro viendo que estaba destruyendo mi vida me convirtió.

Pero... como acabaste en Alaska?

Paseando Bella.. - rió y se levantó.- Venga vamos a mi cuarto. - y cogiendo mi mano subimos con cuidado para no dar la satisfacción a mi torpeza de caer a una habitación llena de pósters de beisbol, estuches de cd's repartidos por su escritorio...vaya, este chico era ordenado, y reí.

Bella, que te pasa?- me preguntó él, por lo que me reí más.- nooo! - chilló sobreactuando y zarandeándome- que has echo con ella traéla!

- Ja ja - esta vez fui bastante sarcástica. - Bueno vale ya no?

Bueno..- murmuró él- oye! voy a buscar a Calisle! - y se fué por la puerta.

Bien!- exclamé rebosante de felicidad. - nótese la ironia ¬¬- Vale, ahora que hago?

Me senté en el alféizar de la ventana de la habitación de Chad, por la cual se podía apreciar cómo un amplio y frondoso bosque que empezaba apenas unos metros allá. Estuve esperando un bueno rato hasta que me harté y decidí buscarlo por la casa. Salí de la habitación y iba por el pasillo cuando oyó un ruido. Miró hacia los lados intentando esconderse por algun sitio cuando vió al final del pasillo una puerta entre abierta, y sin pensarlo dos veces corrí todo lo que pude y cerré la puerta.

Apoyé la espalda a la puerta y descansé. Noté que a pesar de que había corrido apenas unos 10 o 15 metros mi respiración era entrecortada y mis boca abierta esperando a aspirar más aire del que necesitaba normalmente. Me adentré en la habitación en la que había entrado y me sorprendió ver un diploma de doctorado, muchos cd's ordenados minuciosamente, un sofá perfecto...TODO ERA PERFECTO!

Lo siento - me pidió alguien. Me giré y me sorprendí de sobremanera de quien me estab pidiendo perdón. Edward Cullen pidiendo perdón a Bella Swan? Esto no me lo esperaba en absoluto.

Lo mirñé desafiante, y es que luego de lo que me hizo no estaba dispuesta a caer otra vez. Además de que últimamente se comportaba fatal conmigo.

Su cabeza estaba gacha como simbolo de vergüenza y sus ojos apagados. Me lo quedé mirando un poco hasta que me di cuenta de que probablemente esa era su habitación. Me invitó a sentarme al sofá de la habitación y accedí.

Bueno... yo quería disculparme primero por... haber jugado contigo y habertelo echo pasar tan mal. - me dijo con la cabeza gacha otra vez. Esta vez realmente si que estaba arrepentido. Alzó la cabeza para mirarme y esperando una respuesta pero me habia quedado sin habla. Cerré los ojos y me dispuse a reabrir la herida de mi corazon...

Debo decirte creo que has tardado demasiado en disculparte verdad?- me mordí el labio algo nerviosa- Pero por otra parte ya te dije que te he querido, y te querré siempre. - Él me agarró las manos pero yo se las solté poco a poco esperando no hacele mucho daño. - Aún asi nunca podré olvidar el dia que hicimos nueve meses y me dejaste tirada, literalmente, en medio de la carretera.

- Fué sin querer- murmuró intentando hacerse el inocente.

- Ya, y lo de... No te quiero Bella todo este tiempo has sido un entretenimiento para mi hasta que llegó Tanya es pura casualidad verdad¿ - le repliqué impotente, viendo como él se

encogia poco a poco pese a su altura. - Además a nadie le puedes dejar sola, en medio de la noche,

- Bella, yo de verdad lo siento mucho, mi intención no era herirte! De verdad.. de repente noté que no te necesitaba y que prefería a Tanya sobretodas las cosas. - mi herida que poco a poco pensé que iba cicatrizando se volvió a abrir creando una brecha que sabía que no sanaría. Estuvimos un rato callados hasta que cómo si alguien le hubiera llamdo se levantó y cerró la puerta tras él sin siquiera mirarme ni dirigirme una palabra. Y otra vez me volvi a encontrar sola en una habitación con mis pensamientos torturándome y sin dejarme pensar con claridad que hacer.

Ahora que se suponía que debia hacer? Perdonarle como si nada y darle otra oportunidad cómo si nada? Supongo que esta deberia replantearmela, no por nada he sufrido tanto tiempo com para que en un dia después de todo dejara todo

Luego además estaba Chad que aunque no lo aceptara directamente me había ayudado mucho. Porque si, era un pesado que no me dejaba en paz pero siempr eme arrancaba una sonrisa verdadera, sincera y que desde que vino Tanya solia no hacer. Sonreí por inercia recordando el dia que salimos Jasper, Alice, Chad y yo ...

... FLASHBACK...

Aparqué delante de la casa de los Cullen y esperé en la puerta del conductor de mi coche admirando la bella casa que se alzaba ante mis ojos. Blanca, cuidada, llena de plantas perfectamente colocadas... estar ahi en primavera debía ser una delicia. Era verano y había quedado con Alice a ver una peli de vampiros que hacían en el cine, luego ir a cenar y si se daba largarnos a algun pub mas tarde.

- Hola Bella!- vi la puerta abrirse con una Alice impaciente. Llevaba un vestido color azul eléctrico hasta las rodillas, zapatos de tacón negros y un cinturón negro también. Espera un momento! Ese era Jasper? y.. Chad!! . Miré a Alice con muy mala cara. Esto no estaba planeado!

- Oh! no me pongas esta cara!- me dijo sonriendo

- Pero Alice esto podria ser una doble cita!- le reproché alterada

- Esto ES una doble cita. - y me rodeó con el brazo llevándome a un Porche negro descapotable. Me hizo entrar y en un movimiento rápido me puso el cinturón y se sentó en su asiento. - Vale arranco eh chicos

-- END FLASHBACK ...

Vimos una peli que de la que no me enteré mucho porque estuve hablando con Chad en el cine, y luego en la cena nos reímos mucho con Jasper y Alice. Aunque lo mas triste de la noche fué cuando Me emborraché y le expliqué todo lo de Edward a Chad... me ayudó muchisisisimo y me arrancó una sonrisa con sus chistes y sus caras.

Me quedé tan ensimismada en mi misma que no me di cuenta cuando la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a alguien con quien precisamente no era mi mejor amiga.

- Que haces en la habitación de MI novio maldita mortal?

* * *

Hola! Como estais!

Pues aquí el seguno chap de esta historia!!

Me ha quedado pachichillo u.u' aun asi tiene muuuuuuucha informacion asi que, no os quejeis!

No creo que sea un fic muuy largo, a lo mejor de apenas 10 chaps si llego u.u pero bueno.. espero que os guste y gracias a

_**nonblondes **__**y a noja x dejarme review!!**_

sanny


	3. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Uola cómo estáis? Primero de todo que aunque nadie me hay enviado ningún mensaje yo lo cuelgo a ver si alguien se anima ok? Espero que os guste...

CAPITULO 3- ¿Qué ha pasado?

Miré hacia la puerta sorprendida de ver allí a Tanya. Pero que pretendía quedándome en esa habitación a solas con ella¿ Ya bastante tenía con su mirada que me hacía sentir muy mal. Me quedé estática y más blanca de lo que podría estar. Viendo en que estado me encontraba me acercó a mi poco a poco y con una sonrisa de suficiencia en sus labios que me reproducía unos escalofríos que no podía controlar. Paró en cuanto estuvo a un palmo de mi cara y ladeó la cabeza y con la nariz rozó mi yugular aspirando todo el aroma que yo desprendía. Según mi padre, era tan floral mi olor que le empalagaba.

- Oh! que penita parece que a la humana se le ha comido la lengua al gato. - murmuró muy bajito. Yo estaba petrificada totalmente. Sabía que sólo con ponerme su mano en mi cara y apretar poco, muy poco, me podría matar.

- Puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero que sepas que no se porque lo haces, y que por supuesto no te tengo miedo. - le contesté con voz entrecortada. A quien engañaba? Se suponía que no tenia miedo y por mi fuero interno llamaba a Charlie sin descanso esperando a que apareciera por la puerta.

- Bien, entonces no te importará morir a manos de una vampiresa sedienta verdad?- me preguntó con una voz amenazante. Los ojos le brillaban, negros, y mi corazón palpitaba cada vez más rápido. Fui retrocediendo cada vez más hasta que choqué contra la ventana. Sí, ese era mi final. Tanya ladeó la cabeza un poco y cuando pude notar el roce de sus colmillos en mi piel se giró de golpe, miró a la puerta y saltó por la ventana.

Me quedé como el hielo, sin saber que hacer. Parecía que los pies los tuviera atados al suelo y que me hubieran clavado a la ventana.

- Bella, - abrió la puerta.- Bella!!. - se acercó corriendo a mi y me llevó en brazos rápidamente a su habitación. Me acostó en la cama y con la mirada aún perdida le miré y noté cómo las primeras lágrimas descendían de mis mejillas hasta perderse en la suave almohada.

Hey, dime que ha pasado. - me dijo cogiendo una silla de su escritorio y sentándose a mi lado.

- yo.. no... - le intenté decir algo pero la garganta la tenía seca y la voz se me entrecortaba además lo más alarmante y de lo que no me había dado cuenta es que en la última persona en la que pensé fue él. En Chad! Le miré a sus ojos preocupados, de color miel. Intentando transmitirme fuerza, dulzura... . Me incorporé en la cama un poco y le di un beso en la mejilla, luego alcé la mano y le acaricié la mejilla hasta el mentón.

- Bella que pasa...- me preguntó preocupado agarrándome la muñeca y resguardándola bajo su mano tersa y fría.

No lo sé - admití- puede que.. sienta un cariño especial por ti.

Me miró sorprendido y abrió los ojos como platos por mi confesión. Se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la ventana. No me esperaba esa reacción de él sinceramente, creía que se iba a echar a saltar o a darme un beso ... o es que aún estaba algo confundida y le había dado falsas esperanzas? Me estremecí ante ello, podría haber cometido un grave error, el de engañarle y destrozarle...

- que ha pasado para que cambies de opinión?- me preguntó mirando al exterior de la habitación.

- NADA!!- desesperada pegué un bote de la cama y comencé a saltar como una pelota. - VES!! no pasa NADA!. Él se acercó rápidamente a mi y me agarró por los hombros haciéndome parar.

- A mi no me engañas Bella- murmuró lo bastante fuerte para que yo lo oyera- que ha pasado y, ten por seguro que si no me lo dices ahora, te lo sacare tarde o temprano.

Me sentía algo mareada, no sabia si por que me miraba intensamente, por lo sucedido antes o porque todo se me juntaba a la vez. Me senté en la cama derrotada y le decidí contar porque, si no era a él a quien si no? A Charlie? No.. él no dudaría en matarla. A pesar de todo otra parte de mi deseaba que le hicieran mucho daño a ella, y por supuesto a Edward. Porque él era el culpable de todo.

- No puedo lo siento.

- Bella cariño -sonreí cuando se dirigió a mi así- tienes que contármelo, por favor!!

- Yo.. te juro que no le hice nada! Sólo se acercó y..- brillantes lágrimas comenzaron a descender por mis frías mejillas, otra vez, y siempre por él. La brecha cada vez se hacía más grande y pensando que ignorándola se calmaría le conté a Chad. - Verás cuando me has dejado, he ido a dar aun vuelta por la casa, y he oído unos ruidos. - intenté serenarme para seguir contando.- Entré en la primera habitación que encontré y era la de Edward.. y me lo dijo sabes?- los ojos acuosos me impedían ver ya con claridad todo lo que me rodeaba y Chad me abrazó y mientras lloraba en su pecho frió y duro seguí contándole. - Me dijo que lo sentía, que había sido de repente.. y me intentó convencer de que él tenia razón, y se enfadó y enton...ces nada! ya está. - Intenté que no se diera cuenta de mi error pero creo que no funcionó.

- Entonces...- siguió él. Suspiré y comencé a darle vueltas a mi anillo de coco, en el dedo anular.

- Vino Tanya, y me amenazó... luego se acercó a mi y si no llegas a venir tu, seguramente me hubiera matado. - dije con voz entrecortada y asustada. Chad se enderezó, los ojos le brillaron con rabia y salió escopeteado por la puerta dando un sonoro portazo y en un momento se oyó un estruendo terrible. Salí de la habitación yo también todavía llorando a mares, bajando las escaleras rápidamente, escuchando de vez en cuando algún golpetazo y al último escalón me paralicé.

Chad había agarrado a Edward por el cuello y lo había estampado contra la pared con fuerza. Había dejado un buen golpe ya que la pared parecía de plastelina. Los dos se miraban con fiereza y los Cullen, menos Tanya, estaban todos allí intentando soltar a Chad de Ed. Alice se pudo a mi lado preguntándome que había pasado y porque lloraba, que que me había echo esa vez su hermano.. pero no escuchaba.

Sólo quería que Chad lo solara, que lo dejara en paz. Sabía que no valía la pena, así me acerqué poco a poco dónde estaban mientras Chad aún trataba a Ed. como un maniquí dándole golpes y murmurando cosas. Carlisle y Emmet hacían lo imposible por separarlos, Esme miraba todo horrorizada, Jasper intentaba calmar los ánimos y Alice se había quedado en la escalera observando.

- Déjalo. - ordené susurrando a Chad.

Él bajó los brazos de el cuello de él y me abrazó. Me resguardó una vez más bajo su pecho ocultándome en él y me llevo poco a poco hasta la puerta para salir. Antes pero oí como le decía:

No quedará así. Sabes que Tanya tiene la culpa, pregúntale ella. - y así, dejándolos a todos desconcertados salimos de la casa.

Me dejé caer en la cama como un saco de patatas. La cabeza me daba unos martillazos impresionantes y aún, sinceramente, no sabia con claridad que había sucedido durante el tiempo que pasé en casa de los Cullen. Cerré los ojos y, pensando en la reacción de Chad sonreí y me quedé profundamente dormida.

--

- Vamos! Arriba!- chilló Alice por la mañana sonriente. Muy sonriente. Demasiado... mal presentimiento!

- mm.. que hora es?- le pregunté aún adormilada y desemperezándose un poco de la cama. Seguramente Charlie me puso dentro anoche, cuando volvió de caza o de comisaria.

- Son las seis y media Bella durmiente. - me indicó Chad al lado de Alice, mirándome divertido.

- No quiero.- y me tapé como una niña pequeña hasta la cabeza.- Además vosotros como no dormís!- les dije, seguramente ahora mismo están sonriendo por lo que acababa de decir. - Pensé-

- Venga mujer!- dijo riendo Chad. - tengo una sorpresa para ti!

- Y yo otra!- dijo Alice también riendo. Y cómo si un botón me hubiera activado me quité las sabanas de sopetón.

- Sorpresa?- le grité y me puse de pie de repente con unas ganas.. muy grandes. Los dos se rieron de mi y yo fruncí el ceño.

- Bella, acabas de hacer lo mismo que hace Emmet- me dijo Alice riendo odavia mientras Chad le daba la razón.

- Bueno, - los dos me miraron- dónde está el regalito? - les pregunté mientras iba al armario y me cogía las zapatillas de ir por casa.

- Tu regalito está aquí!- Alice sacó una bolsa tras su espalda de ropa, seguramente nueva y con etiqueta.

- Me has comprado ropa?- Le pregunté asombrada abriendo los ojos como platos.

- Y tanto!.- contestó Chad. - la he ayudado yo

- Si! Vete a probártela.- y me llevó arrastrando hasta el baño. Cuando abrió la puerta una ola de calor salió de la puerta y vi que tenia la ropa preparada, la bañera hasta arriba con sales aromáticas...todo preparado

vamos!- Te esperamos abajo! - y cerró la puerta.

Yo suspiré y me desnudé. Me introduje en la bañera notando como el agua caliente invadía mi cuerpo relajando todos los músculos. Me resbalé hasta que me llegó el agua al cuello. Cuando estuve totalmente relajada me enjaboné, y cuando acabé salí de la bañera, enrollándome una toalla en el cuerpo y me peiné. Mi pelo volvía a sus pequeñas ondulaciones que lo hacían ver más corto aún. Ahora mismo el pelo me caía justo encima de los hombros...

TOC, TOC, TOC,

- Bella! te has ahogado o qué? Si ya!- me ordenó Alice chillando desde el otro lado de la puerta.

- Ya me visto un momentito!- le dije.

Agarré la ropa apoyada en una silla y vi que ella había comprado unos tejanos pitillo que se amoldaban bastante a mi figura, haciéndome ver esbelta y un jersey en dos, es decir llevaba las mangas negras y el jersey en si de mangas cortas de color lila que decía : You Don't Like Me en plateado. Me había dejado también unas botas negras con un pequeño tacón. Oh! no ahí si que no! quería que me cayera por las escaleras seguro!! Con lo patosa que era...

Suspiré , me puse la ropa e intenté emplear un plan para no tener que ir así al instituto. Yo iba más cómoda con mis vaqueros normalitos y un jersey así medio anchito..

Intentando no hacer ruido intenté llegar a mi habitación, comencé a girar el pomo , pero de golpe Chad me agarró de los hombros sonriendo y me hizo dar media vuelta hacia las escaleras:

- No , no, tu ahora te vienes conmigo. - Y los dos nos dirigimos a la cocina dónde Alice y Charlie estaban sentados uno en frente del otro delante de mi almuerzo.

- Mi niña de la casa cómo estas?- Charlie se había levantado en uno de sus rápidos movimientos dándome un susto, y abrazándome muy fuerte.

- Pa..paa me ah..

- Charlie- rió Alice grácil mente- yo la dejaría se esta poniendo morada jeje.

Él me soltó y se disculpó para luego volverse a sentar en la silla y hablar en susurros no aptos para humanos entre ellos dos. De mientras Chad también se había sentado a un sitio que había a mi lado.

- Papá estoy bien- y tomé asiento yo, finalmente- Aunque me gustaría cambiarme de ropa. - Él rió y yo le mandé una mirada fulminante a Alice.

- Ya, pero verás como hoy es VIERNES! eh!, luego nos iremos al cine a ver una peli de vampiritos - me explicó ella toda contenta mientras yo que quedaba o.0- y cómo no dará tiempo pues así ya estas lista ok?

- Y si no me equivoco también irá Jasper verdad?- le pregunte con picardía y alzando una ceja.

- Es mi marido tiene todo el derecho del mundo a venir con su esposa - y puso ojitos de enamorada hasta los huesos. Me sacó la lengua muy infantil mente y se puso a hablar con Chad.

Empecé a almorzar mis cereales de chocolate y mi jugo de naranja mientras reía.

- Que pasa?- preguntó Charlie intrigado.

- Os tendríais que ver las caras de asco que estáis poniendo - dije cada vez riéndome más.

- Eso tiene que estar asqueroso- comentó Chad arrugando la nariz.

- Quieres? Le propuse, pero antes de que me contestara papá habló.

- Me voy a comisaria nos vemos a la noche. - y dándome un beso en la frente se fue. En un momento se oyeron las ruedas del coche policía chirriar, señal de que mi padre se habñia ido.

Bueno, tu deberías acabar ya. - me aconsejó la pelicorta. Me acabé de beber el jugo de naranja de un trago y nos fuimos a la puerta. Cerré con llave y nos dirigimos al descapotable de Chad rumbo al instituto. De mientras me puse a mirar por la ventana, y es que lo que me preocupaba es que había pasado después de la pelea en casa de los Cullen, y por supuesto en el instituto con que cara miraría a Edward y a la peligrosa de su novia Tanya.

* * *

Seguí mirando por la ventana viendo pasar pequeñas motas de color verde cuándo me acordé de algo

- Alice – se giró- mi padre me dido we Querida habeas contiguous.

- Ah! ya homes habitable seat nose no ch preoccupy- y Volvo a Miran AL frenetic, serial.

- De que hablasteis Alice?- le pregunté en un tono que pretendía ser inocente. Odiaba que mantuvieran secretos a mis espaldas de todo lo relacionado de su mundo a apenas 6 meses de mi conversión.

- De nada Bella. - Esta vez fue tajante y fría por lo tanto lo dejé estar.

Llegamos y Chad aparcó al lado del descapotable rojo de Rosaleda, - quién por cierto no vi ayer- y nos bajamos. Ella ya había cogido las tres mochilas del maletero y nos esperaba a los dos, - a Chad y a mi- atrás. Cogimos las mochilas y nos encaminamos hacia al puerta. Yo, de mientras, caminaba por el aparcamiento con exagerado cuidado por culpa de los tacones.

Notaba cómo mucha gente se volteaba a ver a Alice y Chad. Ella estaba riendo, demostrando una perfecta dentadura y una risa dulce mientras Chad miraba a algunas chicas y les guiñaba el ojo dejando a todas anonadadas. Me molesté por eso y decidió no hablar más con él...de momento.

* * *

Ninguno de los dos tenia clase conmigo, así que me despedí un un simple : adiós y me fui. Entré en clase y me senté en mi lugar de siempre. Al lado de la ventana, con el sitio de al lado vacío y delante tenia a Angela .

¡Hola! - la saludé sonriendo. Ella se giró, dió un salto y se me abalanzó encima.

¿Cómo estás?- me preguntó soltándome - Fui a tu casa, pero tu padre me dijo que estabas en casa de los Cullen porque te sentías mal. ¿Estás mejor verdad?

Si, si. Me maree un poco nada más, y ya sabes cómo son los médicos que...- de repente alguien tapó mis ojos.

- ¿Quién soy?- Me preguntó una voz varonil, y yo sabiendo que era Chad, decidí engañarlo.

- Emmm ... ¿ Mike?- tantee riéndome.

Pues no, no soy Mike. - me contestó él.

M... que lástima. Menos mal que no es Chad si no.. con lo pesado que es!

Eso no me lo dijiste ayer, que mala eres. - me replicó como un niño pequeño Chad. Apartó sus manos de mis ojos... si! Volví a ver jeje . Se sentó a mi lado y sacó las cosas de la mochila preparándose para las clases.

Eh, te has equivocado – le dije riéndome a carcajada limpia. Él en cambio me miró confundido y sacó un papel de su mochila entregándomelo. Era el horario y.. - ¡¡Te has cambiado el horario!!- chillé enfurecida.

Hey, cálmate Bella. - me recomendó el moreno.

¿Cómo quieres que me calme? - le chillé. Toda la clase se giró al segundo grito. - Vosotros que miráis!

¿Estás enfadada conmigo por cambiarme el horario?- me preguntó impaciente.

¿Pues si, te molesta?- le espeté furiosa. Vi cómo él quiso replicar pero entró el profesor en el aula y comenzamos la primera clase de, el que presentía, iba a ser un horrible día.

* * *

Luego de dos insufribles clases más dónde también coincidí casualmente .- nótese la ironía- con Chad y pasé de él llegó la hora del descanso, de la comida. Hice cola y agarré la bandeja llenándola de comida. Acabé y caminé hasta la mesa dónde se sentaban antes los Cullen cuándo me la encontré vacía. Me senté y me quedé bastante extrañada, aún así no le hice demasiado caso.

En escasos cinco minutos llegaron Alice, Jasper, Emmet y Rosalie sin siquiera pasar a por comida. Los dos primeros se sentaron en frente mio y los dos últimos, Emmet a mi lado derecho y Rosalie al lado izquierdo. Me sentía no agobiada pero si.. ¿protegida?

¿ Cómo ha ido el día Bella? - me preguntó Emmet mostrando sus perlas blancas por boca. Yo también le sonreí y le contesté.

Sinceramente asombrada- reconocí- me pensaba que no me hablaríais. - y bebí un poco de coca- cola- seguramente por los nervios- .

¿Porqué no te íbamos a hablar?

- Pues por lo de ayer, lo podría haber evitado- les dije con la cabeza gacha.

No, Bella, escucha. Está muy mal lo que hicieron los dos . - me intentó explicar Emmet.

Rosalie giró la cabeza hacia el otro lado y murmuró:

Después de lo que ha echo..

Los demás fruncieron el ceño y Alice le puso mala cara a Rosalie pero ella parecía no haberse dado cuenta.

¿Quién ha echo qué?

Nada.- gruñó Alice.

De repente entró rápidamente Chad por la puerta echo una furia, se dirigió a nosotros se sentó y enterró su cabeza entre sus brazos. Noté de golpe cómo una ola de compasión me invadía y me extrañé. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Qué era lo que me estaba perdiendo? Fue entonces cuándo caí en que ni Edward ni Tanya si quiera estaban en el insituto.

¿Dónde está Edward?- pregunté. En ese preciso instante sonó la campana y todos se fueron menos Chad.

Venga, - me dijo levantándose- vamos a clase Bella. - tiré mi postre en la basura y me fui a biología.

* * *

Jacob dice que a ver cuándo le llamas Bella.- me dijo mi padre sólo poner un pie en la casa.

Vale, luego me lo vuelves a recordar que ahora me voy a cambiar esto – dije señalándome a mi misma- Llegaré tarde eh!

Subí las escaleras quitándome los zapatos por el camino y cuándo llegué a mi habitación suspiré y me eché encima. Me levanté de sopetón y me dirigí a mi armario dónde cogí unos vaqueros más holgados y rectos y una camiseta lila. Descalza , fui al baño, abrí la ducha y metí la cabeza bajo la congelante agua.

* * *

Pues nada, siento haber tardado tanto pero aquí está, espero que os guste un bsazooooooooooo

sanny-potter


	4. tu mano fría y tersa

Disclaimer: Esto es una historia echa con los personajes de S. Meyer a quien adoro por crear tales personajes cómo los Cullen, yo sólo lo utilizo para mi imaginación.

HI! aquí vuelvo con otro capítulo de este fanfic que .. me alegro de que os guste en serio! Gracias x los reviews os los contesto ahora ok? Y pues nada que siento el retraso que sé que és cortísimo pero.. espero que os guste y que tardare menos con el otro en serio ! bss!

chap 4:

_Descalza , fui al baño, abrí la ducha y metí la cabeza bajo la congelante agua. _

Cuando tuve todo el pelo totalmente mojado me sequé un poco las puntas y me hice con dos gomas pequeñas, unas minicoletitas ya que son mi pelo corto, ahora no me daba para más.

¡Te buscan Bella!- anunció mi padre desde el salón.

¡Diles que ya voy!- le chillé. Me hice la raya negra dentro del ojo y bajé abajo ya completamente arreglada. A pie de la escalera estaban Alice, Chad y Jasper. El último miraba la casa atentamente ya que nunca había entrado. Bajé las escaleras hasta encontrarme con ellos.

Bueno señorita, ¿vamos a la película?- me preguntó Chad ofreciéndome su brazo. Yo le miré y me dirigí a la puerta.

Lo siento- me disculpé- aún no te he perdonado. - y seguido salí fuera dejándolos a todos petrificados. Llegué al BMW y entré en el descapotable, ahora con el techo puesto a pesar de ser sólo las 6 de la tarde.

**POV CHARLIE (segundos después de que entrara Bella a la casa)**

No entendía que le pasaba a Bella y temía que era lo que pudiera estar pasando. Tampoco me apasionaba la idea de que salieran esta tarde-noche pero confiaba en los Cullen.

Estaba viendo la tv cuándo Alice y Jasper aparecieron a mi lado.

Hey, por dónde habéis entrado?- les pregunté levantándome.

Pues por la ventana- contestó la pequeñaja.

Hola buenas noches Sr. Swan – y Jasper me dio la mano.

Oh! No me llames Sr. que me siento viejo.- reímos todos.

Al momento el ruido de un coche me llegó y Chad en un flis estuvo a mi lado también.

- Hola- y me dio un abrazo. Este chico me caía muy bien.

¡Te buscan Bella!- le chillé acercándome a el pie de las escaleras.

¡Diles que ya voy!- me chilló desde arriba., luego bajó arreglada para salir.

Bueno señorita, ¿vamos a la película?- preguntó Chad a Bella ofreciéndole el brazo. Yo sonreí por mi fuero interno, este chico era adorable.

Lo siento- se disculpó- aún no te he perdonado.- y seguido nos dejó a todos dentro de la casa.

¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunté algo perdido por la situación y apoyándome en las escaleras.

Charlie- me llamó Alice- lleva todo el día igual no tenemos ni idea de lo que le pasa.

Bueno, da igual yo sólo sé que quiero que me la cuidéis y que si veis algo raro que..

Tranquilo, nosotros te la cuidamos. - me calmó Jasper.

Hey no se vale!- le grité riendo mientras ellos salían por la puerta- yo también quiero ese poder!

Lo siento – rió con ganas Jasper- no está en venta.

Luego de eso se metieron en el coche de Chad y pegando un fuerte acelerón marcharon mientras pensaba que, a lo mejor echaban algún partido de béisbol interesante en la tv. Y así fui al comedor a pasar la noche.

POV BELLA

Saqué la cabeza por la ventanilla y dije:

- Hey, Venís o que? - estaban tardando bastante, ¿no?

Desde el descapotable les vi despedirse de mi padre, riendo y pasándolo bien -y claro y aquí enfadada no?- Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho y esperé a que entraran en el coche para marcharnos. Entraron, Chad puso la música a todo volumen destapó el techo y aceleró.

A los diez minutos llegamos a los cines de Port Angeles, y entre todos decidimos ver una película de miedo. Compré, bueno más bien Chad, insistió en pagarme las entradas , unas palomitas, coca-cola y chuches . Cómo los M&m's que me encantan.

Luego para colocarnos en los asientos nos pusimos en una fila totalmente vacía. Alice y Jasper se pusieron acurrucaditos en los dos asientos de la pared - cada vez pensaba más que estaban echos el uno para el otro- y yo me puse tocando al pasillo por si tenía que ir al wc, a lo que Chad se puso a mi lado , eso sí más separaditos que la pareja que nos acompañaba esa noche.

Más o menos ya se me había pasado el enfado con Chad, para qué negarlo, pero.. decidí pasarlo por alto. La película, - más bien el musical- elegida fue Sweeny Todd. Me estaba gustando bastante, pero cuándo tenía que matar a alguien - cómo no soy muy amiga e la sangre que digamos u.u'- me encogía y utilizaba el cartón de palomitas cómo escudo.

¡Ja! eso no hacía nada.. aún así yo era valiente. Pues.. mentira, a mitad de película estaba tan encogida que parecía un enanito. Cuándo me di cuenta me puse recta de un golpe - porque cómo he dicho antes- soy muy valiente.

Chad me miró sonriente y entrelazó su mano con la mía poco a poco. Puse sentir su piel fría, cómo el hielo, fundiéndose junto mi mano que parecía un radiador. Pese a todo, me sentía terriblemente cómoda junto a **él... **


End file.
